


Lui ti amava, e la verità è che un tempo anche tu lo amavi.  Ma il segreto ti divorava vivo.

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Drammatico, Introspettivo, M/M, vagamente angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: Una parte di Allen l'aveva sempre saputo che Lucien se ne sarebbe andato.





	

Alcune cose, una volta che le hai amate, diventano tue per sempre e se tenti di lasciarle andare fanno solo un giro, e tornano da te.  
Diventano parte di te...   
o ti distruggono.

 

 

 

Una parte di Allen l'aveva sempre saputo che Lucien se ne sarebbe andato. Fin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto, in piedi su quel tavolo a declamare poesie proibite imparate a memoria per puro spirito di ribellione, aveva capito che quel ragazzo avrebbe bruciato il mondo intero e tutti quelli che si fossero parati sulla sua strada, lasciando solo cenere dietro di sé; eppure non era riuscito a evitare di lasciarsi coinvolgere da lui come da nessun altro prima, e quando si era accorto di quanto ci fosse dentro era ormai troppo tardi.   
Non poteva più lasciarlo andare.  
(O forse semplicemente non voleva farlo).  
Ma la verità era che non aveva mai avuto scelta, perché Lucien non gliene aveva lasciata alcuna. Il suo essere giovane, ribelle - con quegli occhi azzurri che lo fissavano sempre come se potessero leggergli dentro, nel profondo, fino a toccare la sua anima -, il suo totale disprezzo per le regole e le istituzioni - per non parlare del suo bruciante desiderio di essere ricordato a qualsiasi costo - gli erano entrati dentro, non lasciandogli altra alternativa se non seguirlo, anche in capo al mondo.  
Anche a Parigi, se lui gliel'avesse chiesto, perché Lou aveva fatto ciò che lui da solo non era mai stato in grado di fare.  
Aveva reso la sua vita straordinaria.

   
"Noi siamo quelli di cui ha bisogno ma che non vuole mai."

Ma alla fine aveva dovuto lasciarlo andare, ed era stato come strapparsi il cuore dal petto a mani nude. Se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva quasi a sentire il sangue gocciolargli dalla punta delle dita, proprio come doveva averlo sentito Lucien la notte in cui aveva ucciso David, la notte in cui tutto il suo mondo era crollato.  
(Ma solo il mondo di Lou, perché quello di Allen era crollato quando l'aveva baciato, facendo per la prima volta nella sua vita qualcosa che rendesse felice lui e non gli altri).  
Voltargli le spalle, davanti a quelle sbarre, era stata la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita, ma anche la più giusta, perché nel mondo di Lou non c'era posto per lui, non c'era mai stato.  
(Mentre in quello di Allen c'era tutto lo spazio dell'universo.)  
 


End file.
